Lord of Darkness
by Mellos Mayushi
Summary: Hetalia parody of a Vocaloid parody song featuring Spain, Romano, Prussia, and France! Based off of the Vocaloid song Yami no Ou  Lord of Darkness . Rated T because it's not nearly as bad as it could be.


_A/N: OKAY! Another Hetalia-Vocaloid fic! Not a songfic. Just a fic based off of a Vocaloid song._

_Warnings: Mild violence, vampires, foul language, and France._

_Rated T because it's not nearly as bad as it could be._

_Cast List:_

_KAITO - Spain/Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo_

_MEIKO - South Italy/Romano/Lovino Vargas_

_Rin Kagamine - France/Francis Bonnefoy_

_Len Kagamine - Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt_

**Lord of Darkness**

Once upon a time in a glorious country that was cheerful no matter where you were, there was a young man you couldn't see while the sun shone on the land. He was a young lord. Living in a large mansion near the border of the country. Though it would be pure luck if you ever saw him. He rarely ever left the mansion, and it was usually at night.

The reason for this, not that anyone knew, was that Lord Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo was a vampire. Had short, curly, stunning brown hair that could only be compared to the sweetest of chocolates. He usually searched for beautiful young women to drink blood from, preferring the taste and how soft and gentle they were.

One night, though, he felt a bit weak, so he went on his usual search. A certain taste in the air grasped his attention, and he looked towards it, expecting a beautiful lady. Instead, there was a young man with dark red-brown hair, kicking the ground as he walked. Nevertheless, he was very interesting to Antonio, so he approached him.

"Excuse me, but why are you looking so down with a cute little face like that?" He asked, coming up behind the younger man and taking his hands, leaning his chin on the others' shoulder. The other man made a surprised sound before growling. Turning around, he punched Antonio in the face, causing to fall backwards at least a few feet.

"Fuck off, bastard!" He snapped. Antonio caught a glimpse of the angered boy's face before he left, and rubbing his cheek, he smiled, running his tongue over where he was now missing a fang. The younger's face had been a bright red in anger, reminding him of the tomatoes he loved so much when he was human.

The young lord sighed and stood up, shaking it from his mind as he went back to his mansion. When he walked in the door, the other two inhabitants of the mansion, Gilbert and Francis - both with bat features -, flew over to him, not bothering to land on their feet since he continued to walk, sulking.

"We saw how well that went, mon ami. Ahonhonhon~" Francis laughed.

"Kesesesese~ You're- You're real awesome, Toni!" Gilbert snickered. "Y- You got skills!"

Taking great, painful note of their sarcasm, Antonio fell back into his coffin, and heaving a large, heavy sigh, pulled it closed and stared at nothing.

"You guys really aren't helping…"

…

The next night, Antonio didn't bother to get out of his coffin. He simply lay there, depressed because of what Gilbert and Francis had said. The aforementioned bats flew over to the young lord's coffin and tapped on it.

"Hey, Toni! Listen up!" Gilbert said, hitting the coffin more than tapping it.

"There's a young man I think you should go after now, mon ami. He's very easy to find. The young, wealthy man on the other side of town?" Francis told him, wondering if he was familiar with this gentleman.

"Keep saying 'young', and you'll make him feel like a pedo."

Hitting his albino friend in the head, Francis continued. "The only problem is he walks in the light. But I'm sure if you try hard enough, he will willingly give you his blood."

"You think so?" The young lord asked, the top of the coffin sliding open slightly, and Antonio peeking out. When both of them nodded, the young lord crawled out of his small, dark space and straightened himself out. "I think I _will_ find this man."

And so, Antonio turned to mist - as only he could - and began his path to the young man suggested to him. Gilbert and Francis watched, flitting in the window as he left. They looked at each other and snickered.

"Think he'll live?" Gilbert asked.

"Probably not." Francis replied, laughing shortly after,.

…

When Young Lord Fernandez-Carriedo found the man Francis spoke of, he didn't approach him after materializing, staying behind a tree. He wondered why it was so silent, however, and stepped out just a little.

The man was leaning backwards on the railing of the bridge, staring up at the moon. The moonlight shone on him almost like it was staring back, putting an extra shine on his red-brown hair and causing him to look almost like he was glowing. To Antonio, he looked a saint, an angel. He could have sworn if he'd touched him, he'd have burned.

Antonio's conscience attacked, and he turned away, thinking that the other man must be grieving for their forbidden love. He began to run, and ended up in the center of town, now wondering why God was being so sadistic towards him.

Now anemic, he fell to his knees against a building, his chest heaving due to how weak he felt. When he looked up, he saw a poster with a photo that said "Beware the psychotic." Making an expression much like the one on the poster, he laughed.

"Ha-ha! What a funny face!"

…

Once again, Antonio returned home, but practically danced up to his balcony. He leaned forward on the railing and rested his head on his hands, his mind fully on the man he'd seen that night. He stood there for hours, his hair shining under the moonlight.

However, he began to feel a burning sensation on his skin, and when he opened his eyes, the sun was coming up. Screaming, he ran back inside and his inside his coffin, trembling until he finally fell asleep.

…

Antonio decided the very next night that he would claim his newfound love. Gilbert and Francis caught him before he could leave, holding out some rope and a small bottle.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"You don't know how this man will be. He might kick your ass like the first guy. You'll probably need these." They said in unison.

"No, I don't think that's necessary. I'll be fine." Chuckling, Antonio shook his head and waved his hand. Before they could pretest, he turned to mist and went on his way.

The two bats flitted there, sighing heavily.

"He's dead."

…

Lord Fernandez-Carriedo flew into the room of the man he so desired, materializing on one knee next to the bed. A small stream of moonlight shone on the young man's face, giving him the angelic look he'd had the night before. Antonio smiled and took one of the boy's hands, gently resting his chin on it.

"My young prince, I've come for you. Wake up and let me see your cute face again." He whispered softly.

The eyes in front of him opened halfway, and as cute as the young man had looked, he didn't stay that way long. The hand that had been in Antonio's now gripped the vampire's wrist with a crushing force, causing him to be overwhelmed with fear. He wondered why this seemed familiar, then it clicked. This was the same young man who knocked one of his fangs clean out of his mouth. The aforementioned male recalled this as well and grabbed Antonio tightly around his neck.

"You perverted bastard!" He snapped.

Antonio's back hit the floor, and the man which he had sought after now began to beat him senseless. Scared for his life, he tried to get away long enough to give an explanation - if he could think of one -, but he kept getting dragged back and beaten. After what must have been a 100-hit combo, it was a knockout without a chance, and Antonio was tied up so he couldn't escape.

The man still standing wiped his forehead and sighed in satisfaction, picking up the phone and dialing.

"I'd like to report a stalking trespasser."

…

The police came sooner or later and took Antonio away. He yelled and kicked, trying to get the attention of the man who'd gotten him arrested. All he got in response to his love confessions, though, were profanities that Antonio himself would never repeat. Sighing in defeat after fifteen minutes, the young lord allowed himself to be dragged away.

Trial was held, but his lawyer was a pink-and-pony-loving moron, getting him three years in jail. When he asked about food, stale bread was thrown in his face. He sighed in disgust at first, bu he was soon only depressed over his weakening body. Despite this, he did the work he was sentenced to alongside the time diligently.

However, one day Antonio looked paler than usual and was scarily thin. He fell back into a chair in his cell and rested one arm on the table, unable to even move his hanging head, he slowly moved his dry, nearly lifeless lips and strained to speak.

"Ah… I want some blood."

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, his body went limp, and he fell out of the chair. When he hit the floor, he didn't wince. He was already dead.

Francis and Gilbert flitted outside the window Antonio's cell had. They sighed heavily and looked at each other, speaking in unison.

"The poor bastard forgot he could turn to mist."

_A/N: Alright, and that was Lord of Darkness! Toni makes such a hot vampire, doesn't he? Yes… And he doesn't sparkle! OMG YES. NO SPARKLES. We're leaving the sparkles for Germany. He needs those for his parties. XD *killed*_

_I might do a couple Omakes for this. For funny and Spamano uses._

_So… Yeah. Please Read and Review!_


End file.
